Everyone Deserves a Second Chance
by silver-springs77
Summary: The truth begins to surface about her relationship with Ron as Hermione turns to someone she never thought she would for help, guidance, and eventually healing.
1. Chapter 1

"You foul, loathsome, evil GIT!" Hermione Granger screamed at the red haired man who had, until recently, been her fiancé.

"What the hell did I do?" Ron Weasley stared agape at his former fiancée, obviously confused at the turn of events. "Last I knew you only reserved those words for Malfoy."

"You know perfectly well what you did, you arse! LAVENDER? Of all the women…LAVENDER?" Hermione stopped screaming as tears started to run down her face and onto her robes. She turned away from him and looked down at the bustling street scene below.

Understanding began to creep across Ron's face and a sickening angry feeling pooled in his gut. He got up and walked towards the brown haired woman across the room, unsure of what to say, but wanting to make her understand.. He knew then that Hermione had spotted he and Lavender in Diagon Alley, catching up on what had happened since Harry defeated Voldemort and they graduated. "She must have seen Lavender lean in to try to kiss me" Ron thought with a pang. "She apparently didn't see me stop her." As he reached Hermione, he reached out to brush a lock of brown hair from her shoulder in apology. The witch moved away from his touch and walked away, leaving Ron speechless.

Hermione crossed to the small kitchenette of her flat and leaned against the counter with tears coming down her cheeks. She had suspected Ron didn't return her affections, but she never suspected he would cheat on her two months before their wedding. Staring blankly, Hermione's mind rewound the last 48 hours. She didn't understand why he would even be in Diagon Alley that day…he was supposed to be working at the Ministry. Ron was apprenticing under his brother Percy in the hopes of scoring a job working in International Wizarding Relations. Hermione had taken advantage of the summer holidays from her teaching post at Hogwarts to go into Diagon Alley for some items she needed for the now-cancelled honeymoon. Coming out of Flourish and Botts, she had spotted her fiancé sitting at a newly opened café with Lavender Brown laughing over something. Their heads were a little too close. She laughed a little too long at his jokes. Ron started at her in a way Hermione had never seen. When Lavender leaned in towards Ron, Hermione ran down the street and disapparated before she could bear witness to more.

Shaking herself back to the present, Hermione avoided looking at the man standing in her living room as she reached down and slipped the diamond engagement ring off her finger. Staring at it blankly for a moment, she reached out and handed it to a bewildered Ron. Ron stared at it in disbelief for a moment, alternating between anger and sadness. He nodded as he pocketed it and swallowed a lump in his throat before starting to mumble "alright, 'Mione. As you wish." Then his face contorted with anger…"you _will _marry me Hermione. You don't just put a stop to something. Mark my words, you will come crawling on your knees, begging me to take you back because no one else will want an ugly looking brainiac." With that, he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Hermione sank to the floor with an anguished cry…

Checking his watch impatiently for what seemed like the twentieth time, Severus Snape stood up from the library desk muttering in annoyance, "Where the hell is she? Just because she is getting married does not excuse the insufferable know-it-all from her teaching duties."

Hermione and Severus had planned to meet to discuss their combined Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculums. Since the end of the War, Hermione had become an accomplished Potions Mistress. As a result, she and Severus found themselves working more closely at Hogwarts than either of them would have liked. At her request, he had begrudgingly agreed to rearrange his busy research schedule to meet her in the Hogwarts Library to discuss their course of action for the upcoming term. And now she was nowhere to be had.

"Well since she decided her _wedding_ is more important, I might as well not waste my time here." Sneering, Severus stood up, gathered his materials and headed out of the library and down the stairs.

Hogwarts was pleasantly quiet without the students, but also very empty…which is why the slightest movement caught Severus' eye. He saw a tuft of red running towards the Headmistress' office. Curiosity got the better of Severus as he began to follow.

As a former Death Eater-turned-Order of the Phoenix-spy, Severus was very adept at masking his every movement. He followed the red headed man, staying about ten paces behind. The red headed man literally ran into Headmistress Minerva McGonagall halfway to the landing of the Headmaster's office. Severus' intuition led him to hide in a corner to observe the exchange. His mind questioned why he was even doing this when he should be heading back to his office. But he was still peeved with Granger and he suspected the red haired man held the clues to her absence. He caught snippets of the man's voice speaking…

"Please talk reason to her Professor. You are one of the few she would listen to…I'm afraid she…"

"Mr. Weasley!" interrupted McGonagall. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Hermione, ma'am. She's gone mental. Threw THIS at me and told me to get out and she never wanted to see me again. That's not like her. I think she got into a bad potion or something…"

"Ronald, I am sorry to hear about your predicament but Hermione is my employee. I am in no position to interfere in this quarrel between the two of you. Pre-wedding jitters are to be expected."

Stiffly, Ron pocketed something and nodded to the headmistress before turning on his heel and walking out. As he passed, Severus heard him muttering "conniving bitch. Thinks she can dump me…well, we'll see who gets the better end of the stick. She will rue the day the decided to leave the big Ron Weasley." Ron stormed down the stairs in anger and out the front entrance.

Severus came out of the corner he was hiding in trying to process what he had just heard. He had never liked Weasley as a student, thinking that just because he was the Boy Wonder's best friend, he deserved special accolades. Now, that he had become a Chudley Cannon (albeit a backup), Ron's self-centered nature truly revealed itself. Still, something in the words he heard made Severus pause. It really wasn't like Hermione to just forget a work appointment. Plus, they had a LOT of work to do. Before he could stop to think about what he was doing, Severus walked out of Hogwarts and apparated.

Severus landed with a thump on a relatively busy residential/semi commericial street in London. People were milling about on the sidewalk, looking into the windows of the independent shops scattered up and down the street. Cars drove past, weaving through the children who were running around, enjoying a carefree summer holiday. He took a moment to gather his wits about him and think for a minute back to what Hermione told him once: "It's not a very big flat, up above a small coffee shop. But it's close to the Tube, there is a park across the street, and it's home when I need it to be."Severus saw a park about a block up the street and headed in that direction, ignoring the curious glances he got from passersby. After all, it was the middle of summer and a rare sunny afternoon. Who in their right mind would be wearing black pants and heavy black robes on a day like this?

Reaching the park, Severus looked at the shops on the street. He saw a corner convenience store, a dress/gift shop, and…TWO coffee shops? Muttering to himself about how the hell can two coffee shops stay in business practically next to each other, Severus weighed his odds of hitting the right apartment on the first try. He glanced up to the second story and sighed when he saw a patch of orange fur in the window above the closest coffee shop. "Crookshanks" he muttered. "Bloody cat is useful for once." Finding a door that led upstairs, Severus headed upstairs and knocked at the lone door at the top.

The knocking jarred Hermione out of her reverie. She had been replaying the last hour in her mind as she sat on her kitchen floor leaned against a cupboard. "Bloody hell," she thought. "it's over, Ron. No amount of pleading will change my mind."

"Go away." She croaked and threw her shoe towards the door. It landed a foot in front of the door, not deterring the occupant on the other side. The banging sounded again. "Go away I said! Leave me alone Ron!" Expending the last of her mental and physical energy on shouting at whoever it was to go away, Hermione slumped back against the cabinet in tears. She didn't hear the muttered spell or the door as it came open.

Severus put on his best "I'm incredibly irritated" sarcastic voice and started to say "I hope you have a damn good reason for today" but was brought up short at the sight of Hermione slumped on the floor, facedown, forehead against her updrawn knees, shoulders heaving in silent sobs. He stared at her for an instant before her head came up warily at the sound of his entrance and she hastily stood up and wiped at her face.

"Professor? What in Merlin's name are you doing…realization dawns on her face OH I am SO SORRY. I forgot. I must look a fright. You see, I just haven't been feeling well and I left my things in my office. Let me go get them." Severus let her prattle on as she tried to wipe her tears and pretend the last hour hadn't happened. He stood still with an odd look on his face as Hermione stood up, took a few deep breaths, and resolutely ignored the questioning looks of the man standing next to her as she walked towards the stairs to the office loft. Everything around here was a blurry haze from the tears, which disoriented Hermione for a moment.

Severus vascillated between the irritated professor persona and the "I have no clue how to deal with a crying woman" awkwardness as he stood watching Hermione. As she waited a second for the room to come into focus, Severus sighed and reached into his robes for a green silk handkerchief emblazoned with the Slytherin crest and handed it to Hermione as she reached the bottom of the steps to her loft.

Hermione stared at the handkerchief blankly for a moment, wondering what would possess her surly coworker to offer such an olive branch. Realizing she would be acting very rude if she did not accept his offer, Hermione took the handkerchief and started up the stairs, wiping her eyes along the way. When she reached her small loft, Hermione took a few deep breaths and let herself relax slightly in the presence of her beloved book collection. This is where Hermione felt safe. Books did not look at her and tell her she was ugly. They did not judge her for being too much of an "insufferable know-it-all" nor did they care whether or not she was having one of her "moods." Books, in many ways, were Hermione's best friends…there for you no matter what. Feeling a wee bit better, Hermione picked up her plan book and her potions notes along with the updated copies of _Advanced Potions Making_, stuffed them in her bag and headed down the stairs again.

To his credit, Severus did not question Hermione about her tears, even knowing she was not a woman prone to crying spells. She was one of the bravest and strongest witches he had ever known (although he would rather saw his own arm off than tell her that) so something BIG had to happen between her and Weasley for her to not be wearing her engagement ring and to be curled up in a heap crying on her kitchen floor. Questions swirled through the man's mind but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Being a skilled Legilimens, he could have simply entered her mind, but decided it was really none of his business.

Hermione refilled Crookshank's food and water dishes, adjusted the bag on her shoulder, left an endtable lamp burning for when she got home and finally looked at Severus, waiting impatiently by the door. He surprised her by opening and holding the door for her, something she could never recall Ron doing. She walked out ahead of him, unaware she was still slightly trembling at the recollection of the recent events and worry of what Ron might try to do or say. Severus took note of the slight tremor in her hand as she took out her key and locked the door behind them and proceeded down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. My name is not JK Rowling. I don't own the characters nor do I plan to.

AN: This is my first fic...I appreciate any and all feedback. There are some personal experiences that are winding their way into here...love is not as easy as it seems sometimes. Anyhow...Chapter 2!

Severus and Hermione did not speak to each other as they walked down the stairs from her flat. As they reached street level, Mr. Hughes, the owner of The Last Drip coffee stop (the shop below her flat), greeted Hermione warmly. "Hello, dear. My wife just finished baking some of those famous chocolate chip cookies I know that man of yours loves. And please put us down for two at your wedding." Hermione stared speechless as Severus scowled at the well-meaning man. Mr Hughes noted the look of shock that had spread across Hermione's face. "Is everything okay?"

Hermione was not ready to tell anyone about the broken engagement so she just nodded and simply said " yes, just a lot on my mind today." Without waiting for a reply, Hermione and Severus walked away towards the park across the street.

Several seconds passed as they wound through families, screaming children, and lovers strolling hand-in-hand. Finally, Severus glanced at Hermione and noted her set jaw and her tight lips, looking as if she were holding back more tears. He sighed and said "Look, whatever happened between you and Mr. Weasley is really none of my business. I honestly could care less about your personal life. However, seeing as how your personal life right now has the potential to affect our professional work today, would you rather meet up another day? I really do have a lot of work to do back at the castle and you don't look like you would be your usual self…" He trailed off, not knowing what to do with her and feeling very out of place in the Muggle park, and eager to return to the safe confines of Hogwarts one way or another.

They had stopped in the middle of a path, not realizing they had ambled past their apparition point. Sun glinted off a silvery pond dotted with ducks begging children for bread scraps along with a handful of white swans. Bikers, joggers, and roller bladers wove around Severus and Hermione as they stood motionless while Hermione considered Severus' question. Sighing, she finally said," no. we agreed to meet and plan so that's what we are going to do. Besides, it needs to be done. Classes begin in three weeks." Her words were ones of resolution and determination but inwardly, she had no idea how she was going to focus on the task at hand. However, she had an instinctive hunch that she needed to get away from the flat for a while. When Ron got into an angry mood, there was no telling what he would do. It was the main reason she never dared provoke him before…but then again she never had reason to before. She moved ahead of Severus as they backtracked to the apparition point hidden in a grove of trees.

As they reached the apparition point, Hermione glanced around nervously. Severus noted her uneasiness and before he thought about what he was doing, he reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze just as they apparated.

Neither of them noticed the red haired man in the trees with a murderous look on his face.

Landing with a soft thud on the moss covered ground, Hermione looked up at the castle that had been her home in more ways than one since she was eleven years old. After Harry defeated Voldemort, Hermione had helped in the rebuilding and restoring efforts. She only left to study potion making and arithmancy at the Wizarding University but never considered a career other than returning to Hogwarts and becoming a professor. Hogwarts had been her safe haven and she realized she might need that more than ever now.

Severus too, was lost in thought for a moment. He had narrowly escaped dying at the hands of Nagini and had managed to set the record straight with Harry. When he had healed from his wounds, the Ministry and the remaining school governors offered to allow him to remain headmaster. He had no desire to retain the position appointed to him essentially by Voldemort and suggested that Minerva McGonagall be appointed as she was the natural successor to Dumbledore. He would rather everyone forget he had ever been headmaster and was content to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to the latest generation of dunderheads. It gave him time to pursue the hobbies he had neglected during his years as spy for the Order. As he looked at the castle, he too felt a sense of coming home. Hogwarts had protected him in his direst hour. He owed the castle his life.

Silently, the two professors walked into the castle and headed for the library. Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen as there really were no students to supervise nor books to reshelve. They sat down at a table next to a window with a view of the great lake. As Severus left to go retrieve his notes and plans, Hermione found herself staring out at the lake. Unbidden, images of Ron and Lavender laughing together came back to her mind and she felt her anger begin to rise again. Those images morphed into images of the scene at her flat with her throwing her engagement ring at Ron. Had she really done that? Why hadn't Ron come after her for that? Was it really over? Sighing at that question, two stray tears made their way down her cheek as she stared out into the August afternoon.

That is how Severus found her when he returned with his books. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, recalling the conversation he overheard between Weasley and McGonagall. Seeing the range of emotions flit across her face and the tears streaming down her cheek, he didn't buy the git's "bad potion" explanation to McGonagall. "Dammit," he cursed to himself. "It's no bloody business of mine." Still, Hermione's long brown hair, and long fingers holding her chin up reminded him so much of Lily. "Now where the bloody hell did THAT come from? Focus yourself Snape!" He stood staring at her for a few more moments, noting that she was so far in thought she hadn't even heard him approach until he eased himself in the chair across from her. Hermione shook out of her reverie and reached for her notes as he sat. She noted a look of annoyance on his face but ignored it as it seemed to be his regular "look" and it had long ceased to have any effect on her. She pushed Ron from her mind as she said "I was thinking for the fourth years…."

Three hours later, Hermione was rather satisfied with the work she and Severus had completed. As they packed away their notes, both Hermione and Severus were distracted by an incessant tapping on the window next to them. Glancing over, Hermione inwardly groaned as she recognized Pig, Ron's owl, with a note in her mouth. Severus stopped shuffling his papers and watched as Hermione opened the window and took the note out of the owl's beak. Instead of flying away, Pig stared at Hermione impatiently as if waiting for an immediate reply. Unfolding the letter, Hermione read:

_My darling Hermione, _

_I am sorry I allowed my temper to get the best of me this afternoon. I didn't mean what I said about you being ugly. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Please say you'll still be my wife. This was all a silly misunderstanding. I'll see you when you get home. Please don't stay out too late. I can't wait to "make up" with you. _

_I love you with all of my heart and soul forever,_

_Ron_

Her engagement ring that she had thrown at Ron only a few hours earlier dropped from the letter and landed on the table with a _ting_. She stared at it dumbly for a moment and then reread the letter and sighed. Turning to Severus, she said in an almost defeated voice "thank you for still meeting with me. I'll see you in three weeks." She started to head out of the library but for reasons unbeknownst to both of them, Severus held an arm out to stop her and ask "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"About teaching fourth years the unforgivable Curses along with the potion antedotes? Well, if you can think of something different…?"

"That's not what I meant MS. Granger. Are you going to be okay going home?" Severus did not know where the emphasis on the Ms. and the concern for his colleague came from. "Perhaps you should wait until you have calmed down."

"Severus, I…I really should get home and try to straighten things out with Ron. Our wedding is a week away and there is so much to be done."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Severus had reverted back to his usual brusque tone as he inwardly reminded him for the millionth time that Hermione's personal affairs were really none of his business.

With a sad half smile looking nothing at all like an anxious bride to be, Hermione picked up her shoulder bag and walked out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry no Snape in this chapter. I really wanted to get the Hermione backstory fleshed out as this will have a definite impact on events in future chapters. For anyone who has been in a semi-controlling relationship, I'm sure you can sympathize with Hermione in this chapter. Don't worry, our girl gets stronger.

Usual Disclaimer: My name is still not JK Rowling so I guess I still don't make money off of my work...someday...

The sun was starting to set over the buildings and trees as Hermione apparated back in front of her apartment. Glancing up, she saw the lights in her apartment ablaze and inwardly groaned. The engagement ring, back on her finger, felt like a lead weight as she crossed the street and mentally prepared herself as she usually did. She knew she was in for a long evening when all she wanted to do was to pour herself a glass of wine, and take the advice of Billy Joel to "take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while." Instead, she was going to have to figure out where she and Ron were going to go from here. Hermione smoothed her hair back from her face and made sure she didn't look like she had been crying. She knew Ron hated tears.

_Why are you doing this?_ The thought popped into her head out of nowhere as she walked up the stairs. Feeling as if she had no choice, she pushed open the door to her apartment. Inside, she found Ron had attempted to make fish and chips (her favorite meal) and was sitting on her couch re-reading the wedding guest list. "Amazing" thought Hermione. "He acts like this afternoon hasn't even happened." She ignored him at first and went towards the loft to deposit her bag. Ron saw her and intercepted her before she got to the loft and tried to pull her into his arms for a kiss. Hermione stiffened and tried to avoid his lips but Ron persisted until he deposited a kiss on her lips that begged for more. Hermione fought down her repulsion at the contact and turned back towards the loft. Ron, however wasn't done with her. In almost a whiny voice, he said "I love you Mione. I can't wait for you to finally be my _wife_. Please….I need you…" Ron seemed to be begging her not for forgiveness, but for something more. Hermione shook her head and said "I need time to think about it, Ron. Maybe this whole argument happened for a reason."

A flash of anger passed across Ron's face as he growled "you've already said yes. You can't back out now. All of the invitations are out, your dress robes are on order and everyone has already made travel arrangements. How do you think everyone will feel when you tell them you decided to call off the wedding?" Softening his voice and pressing his middle against her, he cajoled " besides 'Mione…I _love _ you. Please?" The last word was almost a begging demand. Hermione's shoulders slumped. She knew it was useless to keep badgering him…he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. Resigned, she said "FINE" and walked into the bedroom. Ron followed her already unbuckling his pants.

Two minutes later, Hermione came out of the bedroom rearranging her clothes as she headed for the bathroom. Ron followed her with a crushed bewildered look on his face as he stood outside the bathroom door waiting for her to come out. "'Mione, I don't know what aversion you have lately to making love to your fiancé. Are you sure someone didn't put an anti-sex charm on you? You need to learn to love your man the way a wife ought to."

Inside the bathroom, Hermione silently sobbed. Two minutes of closing her eyes and allowing his fumbling ministrations on her body until he finished…well before her body was even ready to begin…and he thought it was HER? Probably was…after all, she had had no one else to teach her. Maybe there really was something wrong with her because sex had turned out to be nothing like she had read in her romance novels. They set too high of an expectation. She wished she could stay in there forever, but knew she had to face Ron eventually. Hermione resolutely set her jaw, wiped her tears, and opened the door.

Ron immediately pulled her into an embrace she wanted nothing to do with. She still couldn't believe he wanted to forget like this afternoon didn't even happen. Ron sighed and said "I made you your favorite dinner and put on your favorite cologne and put on your favorite outfit of mine. Maybe that will help you out of the obvious funk you're in. You need to cheer up before the wedding."

Hermione looked over his shoulder and suddenly felt an absolute clarity in her chest. There would be no wedding. The problem was how to convince Ron of that. Knowing he would not take too kindly to her handing him the engagement ring for the second time that day, she knew she would have to take a different tactic. She pulled away from Ron, shook off the inner repulsion she had started to feel at his touch, and turned to face the street scene below, petting Crookshanks as she did.

"Ron…" she began. " Thank you for doing all these things for me. I guess I just need a few days to think about everything and to clear my head before the wedding. Things have just been moving so fast I haven't had time to breathe."

Ron looked at her and decided in his own way that she was right so he decided "ok Mione. Take a couple days away as long as you're not going to use them to break up with me. That way when you walk down the aisle next Saturday you are well rested and not this person I don't know."

Hermione inwardly cringed. Now that she thought about it, Ron was always putting things on his terms and had been since they were in school. Didn't she do all the work just so he could copy it? Didn't he always get mad when she or Harry or any of his siblings get more attention than he did? But at this current moment, she took the out he was offering her and told him, " ok then I guess I will see you by next Sunday."

"Next SUNDAY? I thought you only said a couple of days?"

"Ron, you say you want to make me happy, right?" Ron nodded with a look of shock and the tinge of anger not quite leaving his face. "Ok then, please give me these few days alone to clear my head and just to relax. It seems all I have done these past few weeks is wedding plans. Not that you've helped out a whole lot."

"I have too helped. Didn't I decide on the flowers, on the cake, and on the DJ List?" Hermione couldn't deny that. He had only pouted until he got his way with them, even to the point of backhandedly insulting Hermione's choices. She had finally agreed just to shut him up.

"Yes you have helped Ron. Anyhow, I'm going to go get my things and head out."

"NOW? It's evening. Don't you want to spend a romantic evening together before you leave?"

_Not really_ thought Hermione. But, as usual, she didn't argue with Ron. Ron looked at her and said "I'll even let you pick the movie as long as I can have veto power." _Then that's not really picking the movie now, is it? _ Hermione grumbled to herself. So she decided to test him on this one. "How about _Twilight_?" she asked knowing how much Ron hated teenage angst "girly" movies and this one in particular about its inaccurate werewolf portrayals.

Ron squinched his nose up as if he smelled something truly rancid and whined "are you doing this on purpose just to piss me off?" Then he reconsidered and trying to appease Hermione he said "fine, we'll watch _Twilight_."

They put the movie and neither of them really enjoyed themselves. Ron kept scooting closer to Hermione on the couch to put his arm around her and Hermione kept subconsciously scooting away from him. Since their argument this afternoon, it seemed like the thought of Ron being near her made her ill. Ron also kept making faces at the movie, not bothering to hide his displeasure but thankfully keeping his mouth shut. However, his attitude and her revulsion at his touch made for a rather uncomfortable night and Hermione was ever so glad when the credits rolled. She hoped Ron would get the hint and go back to Chudley tonight so she could sleep in peace. No such luck…

After the movie, Ron made no move to leave and instead plainly made his intentions to sleep over clear when he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Hermione went to the bedroom and changed into a very comfortable (and purposely not very sexy) pajama set consisting of an old t-shirt and cotton pants before getting into bed and scooting as far as she could to her side. Ron crawled into bed next to her wearing nothing and whined at the feel of clothing on her back. He always liked the "skin on skin" contact but it had always secretly turned Hermione off. But again, not wanting to cause a scene, she peeled off her pajamas and sighed when Ron pulled her close to him and fell asleep.

Hermione turned away from him as much as his strong, almost possessive, grip allowed and thought about where to go tomorrow. Her mind replayed the evening in her mind and felt uncomfortable in Ron's grip…almost as if she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Knowing that tonight was a lost cause, she sighed one more time and let the tears silently fall as she waited to sleep to claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of fresh coffee woke Hermione out of a fitful sleep. She had not been able to get very comfortable last night in Ron's arms and every time she tried to relax, Ron would pull her closer and kiss her neck, causing Hermione to pull away and the cycle to begin again. But coffee sounded real good to Hermione as she padded to the bathroom.

Ron handed her a mug of coffee fixed just the way he thought she liked it as she came out of the bathroom. Hermione tasted it and immediately went to the cupboard for more sugar. Ron watched her silently, feeling dejected that she didn't have the decency to accept his coffee the way it was. As she sipped from her cup, Ron started peppering her with a barrage of comments and questions about where she was going and who she was going to see. He finally suggested to her "I wish you would go to the Burrow for a few days. Mum can spoil you, you and Ginny can talk wedding plans, and you would have your space from me that you wanted."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to get away from everything related to the wedding, and that included Ron's family. Mrs. Weasely would be hounding her every step of the way about wedding plans and she certainly couldn't talk to Ginny about what a prat her brother was being. No, there was no way she was going to the Burrow. She set her coffee cup down on the counter and turned to feed Crookshanks before saying "no, I'm not going to the Burrow."

"Well then, where ARE you going to go? You don't have any other family. Wait, you can go stay with Harry for a few days. No, wait, Ginny won't be there and I'm not comfortable with you staying alone with another guy, even if he is going to be my best man."

Finally Hermione said, "well then I guess I'll just have to go to Hogwarts then. There won't be any _objectionable_ people there for you to complain about and I can get some work done while I mull over our current situation."

Ron's face contorted strangely at the mention of "objectionable people" and said "as long as you stay away from Snape, I can accept that."

"SNAPE? Why can't I talk to my colleague? I'm not going to avoid him just because you say to."

"'Mione, I just don't think I can trust him around you. He'll probably fill your head with all sorts of lies about me just because he hates me."

"Why the bloody hell do you think he hates you? Severus has done nothing to you nor have you interacted with Severus much since Harry defeated Voldemort."

Deciding not to mention that he had seen the two of them hold hands just before they apparated yesterday, Ron just glared at Hermione and said "I just don't think I want my _wife_ around him."

"I'm not your wife yet, Ron."

"You're as good as at this point and you would do well to remember that while you're gone."

Hermione, at this point, was rather pissed at him and glared at him. "Don't worry RONALD. I'm sure you won't let me forget." She sat down her coffee cup again, a little harder than she meant to, and stormed off to the bedroom. Ron was no more than half a step behind her the whole way, obviously not pleased that she actually was going to leave. He had thought that she would be happy at the _thought_ he would allow her to leave but he didn't really think she would actually go.

Hermione pulled out her beaded purse and began shoving clothes into it. Ron noticed she seemed to take more clothes than was warranted for just a 3 day visit and angrily pointed that out to her. She ignored him and began stuffing shoes, a photo of her parents, and other odds and ends into her bag. When she was finished with the bedroom, she grabbed essential toiletries from the bathroom and headed to the loft. Rob followed her up the stairs and stood at the top of the stairs as she _accio_ed several books and papers and notes into her bag. When she had stuffed almost her entire office into her bag, she turned to go down the stairs and found Ron blocking her only exit.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"I just thought we could leave on a better note. You don't want to leave me like this do you? I need something to hold me over…"

Realizing that he meant sex, Hermione nearly vomited but managed to keep her composure. "Are you serious, Ron?"

"Well, it will be a long few days and I'll be in a grumpy mood if you don't do it with me."

_And somehow it will be my fault again_ thought Hermione. But determination coursed through her now that she was packed. She almost felt free and excited to be going. She looked at Ron and thought for a moment before saying "make sure Crookshanks has his food."

Ron stared agape at her, disbelieving that she would actually leave without making love with him. He looked at her and said calmly "maybe while you're there you can brew a potion that will actually make you love your husband." With that, Ron disapparated.

Stung by the insult, Hermione stared speechless at the empty spot where Ron stood only moments before. Not believing everything had come to this, she glanced around the apartment, took a few more personal effects, and at the last minute, decided to shove Crookshanks in his carrier. Ron had threatened more than once in the past that if she left without the cat she would never get him back. She didn't want to take that chance. Satisfied that she had gotten everything she wanted, she took one last glance at the apartment, somehow knowing this would be one of the last times she would ever see it. She sighed for a moment, grabbed one more picture of Dumbledore's Army from her shelf, and shut the door.

She ignored the strange look she got from Mr. Hughes as she passed him. He surely heard the argument this morning from the flat but was too polite to say anything. He gave her a sad, knowing smile after she passed. Hermione resolutely crossed the street to the park and disapparated without looking back.

Hermione landed in Hogsmeade, not wanting to go up to the castle just yet. On a Friday morning before school was in session, the streets were eerily quiet, with only a few passersby glancing into the shops. Hermione glanced around her to make sure Ron hadn't done something stupid like follow her, and decided to stop in the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

Madam Rosmerta came right over to Hermione with a bottle of butterbeer as Hermione settled onto a stool. The lunch crowd had yet to arrive so the place was quiet for a moment. Sensing something was amiss but not wanting to pry, Madam Rosmerta patted Hermione on the hand and refused to take the two sickles for payment, despite Hermione's insistence. The barmaid looked at Hermione quietly and said "you look like you could use a bit of luck today, my dear." Hermione sighed and simply said "thank you" but offered no more reason as to why the bright potions professor was in Hogsmeade over the summer holidays.

Hermione sat on the stool aimlessly watching the occasional witch or wizard walk by the window until the lunch crowds started to arrive. First to arrive was Minerva McGonagall, whose keen eye went right to Hermione and without a word, pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Hermione it's so good to see you out. I was beginning to think you would be hidden forever in wedding plans, " the older witch said to her as she sat down next to Hermione.

"I just needed a few days away I guess. Things were getting very crazy. Is it alright if I stay at the castle for a couple of days?"

Remembering Ron's surprise visit yesterday, McGonagall assessed the frail look on Hermione's face along with the ring still on her finger and said "of course you can. Hogwarts is as much your home as it is mine. Now let's have lunch, shall we?" With that, the two women avoided the topic of Ron and the wedding and instead concentrated on the upcoming school year as they dined.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Severus Snape wandered the castle grounds lost in deep thought about a variety of topics…mostly the War, and Lily, and Voldemort's downfall, and how Harry had kept him out of Azkaban by standing up for him, and how frail Hermione looked. The last thought made him stop and pause. _Now where in the bloody hell did that come from? Why has the potions mistress suddenly invaded my thoughts? _Snape paused and overlooked the hill leading to the Quiddich pitch and Hagrid's hut pondering that last thought when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Severus slipped into the shadow of a rock formation, wondering who else could be wandering the castle grounds before term started. He watched as a long brown haired woman walked through the front gates carrying two bags and a cat carrier. Her shoulders slumped as if a great invisible weight sat upon them as she ambled towards the castle. Severus noted when she paused and just stared at the castle for a few moments. As the sunlight highlighted her features, Severus found he was not surprised at who the visitor was nor was he surprised at the amount of luggage she seemed to carry. It was obvious to him that she wasn't coming for the day to get some work done. He stood, undetected by her as she resumed her walk up to the castle, and found himself admiring her beauty more than he cared to admit. He also found he respected her for whatever reasons led her to the castle unexpectedly but felt it was not time to make his presence known. Besides, what would he say to her? Again, it really was none of his business. He watched silently, black robes billowing in the breeze, as the young witch glanced at Hagrid's empty cabin before entering the castle.

Hermione entered the castle and set her bags down for a moment, reveling in the silence and grandeur of the hallowed halls. She never tired of this place and sighed happily as a sense of relief spilled over her. For the first time in two days, she began to relax. This is where she belonged. With a new resolute spring in her step, Hermione set off towards the apartment Minerva had told her to use.

The apartment was located in the North Tower, with a sense of privacy, but still close to everything she would need. Hermione found the gargoyle statue and tapped the nose with her wand saying "dwarf knuckles." The gargoyle moved to the side, allowing Hermione to enter a wonderful apartment lit with natural light from the windows that provided a wonderful view of the forest on one side, Hogsmeade in the distance on another, and the lake on a third side. As she walked in, she found herself in a beautifully lit sitting room with a large stone fireplace and several plush couches and chairs for her reading comfort. There were built in shelves already holding some books Hermione was eager to peruse along with a variety of portraits whose unknown occupants waved at her as if to welcome her home. A small spiral staircase reminiscent of Gryffindor Tower led up to her sleeping quarters. Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage to explore as she wandered up the stairs. In her bedroom she found a large wardrobe on one wall and a large four-poster bed flanked by two windows. The bed was covered in a large Gryffindor coverlet and a silk sheet set appropriate for the summer months. Another fireplace stood at the opposite of the bed to provide ample warmth in the cold Scottish winters. A large candelabra chandelier hung in the middle of the room to provide ample lighting while smaller candles placed at her bedside and on the end tables would give her warm light to work by as well. Back downstairs, she also found a large desk under the window overlooking the lake so she could work here rather than in her office if she desired. Surveying the room with a smile on her face, Hermione decided this would do perfectly and started to unpack.

An hour later, Hermione's small apartment began to resemble a home. Her pictures and books occupied places of honor on the bookshelves piles of notes and research already littered the desk. Crookshanks had already chosen the window overlooking the forest as his napping perch and was snoozing away happily. Now that those necessities were done, Hermione sat down on the couch and stared into the empty fireplace. With the adrenaline of leaving her flat and coming to Hogwarts draining, she no longer felt strong but started to shake with the realization of what she had done. In her heart she knew she was not going to marry Ron nor was she going to go back to her flat except to maybe get a few things. Hermione sat back and thought "I did it. I actually did it." She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that realization. Hermione sat back and let her emotions control her brain before she realized she was mainly scared. Scared that Ron was going to do something stupid, scared that she wouldn't have the courage to not go through with the wedding, and scared that she didn't know where she was going to go from here.

Deciding a bath was in order, Hermione conjured up a glass of chilled white wine and opened the door that presumably led to her private bathroom. The bathroom was as stunning as the rest of the apartment. She had the usual commode and sink along with a vanity counter and mirror that seemed to compliment you no matter what you did with your hair or make up. There also was a glass shower with jets that seemed to come from every angle and a sunken tub that reminded Hermione of the prefect's bathroom she enjoyed during her fifth and sixth years. The tub faced out a window with a view of the lake with a bench about a foot and a half down for sitting. The rest of the tub was around three or four feet deep in places with a variety of taps that filled the tub with bubbles, scented water, or simply different colors, depending on the Hermione's whims. Hermione tapped a couple of handles with her wand and found the tub filling with bubbles and warm gardenia scented water. Another flick of her wand turned the tub into a Jacuzzi with water jetting out of unseen jets enveloping her in warmth and a much needed massage.

Hermione took off her clothes and stared at herself in the full-length mirror for a minute. Ron's hurtful comments about her looks and perceived lack of sexuality came back to sting her and she wondered if anyone would ever find her beautiful. She took note of her legs that looked like thin sticks, her lack of curvaceous hips (_like Lavenders_ she thought bitterly), her wild brown hair that seemed to never want to stay where she wished, and her crooked teeth. Sighing and inwardly lamenting she would never be beautiful, she slipped into the tub and let the water flow over her, washing the hurt and concern away. Strains of Billy Joel echoed through her head again letting her know "it's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two…" Hermione decided to not worry about anything else and just concentrate on the here and now as the jets found their way to massage the sore stressed joints and let her hair swirl around without a care in the world.

After half an hour or so, Hermione stood up and stretched languorously noting how the water in the tub disappeared the moment she got out. She found warm fluffy towels in a cupboard along with a plush green robe that made her eyes stand out. Hermione dried her hair with a drying spell and decided to put on a pair of comfortable cotton pants and wrap herself in the robe before heading down to the kitchens to see about finding a snack. She figured no one would be milling about the castle to see her dressed in such a manner. Hagrid was off visiting Madam Maxime, several professors were using the summer to take a sabbatical of sorts, Neville was home enjoying his new son with his wife Luna, and the ghosts could care less what Hermione looked like. That left Snape and McGonagall as the only other professors still on the grounds, both of which Hermione figured were highly unlikely to intercept her between her apartment and the kitchens. Counting on that luck, Hermione set off…

Walking in from his usual patrol of the grounds, Severus was brought up short at the sight that welcomed him across the courtyard. He could hardly believe her cheek at wearing such an outfit in broad daylight. He watched as Hermione padded in sandals, a thin pair on cotton pants and a robe that gapped open in certain places towards the Entrance Hallway. Ignoring his earlier promise to himself that he wouldn't pry, Severus couldn't help himself from calling out "Professor?"

Upon hearing his voice, Hermione stopped in her tracks, mortification creeping into her cheeks at being caught in her pajamas. She had no choice but to turn around and face Severus. She saw him standing there, his black hair lifting slightly in the breeze and robes flowing behind him, his face looking at her not with its usual scowl but with an amusing glint in his eye. He regarded her for a second and asked "What in the bloody hell are you doing here in that outfit?" As he spoke, he walked towards her, noting that she seemed unable to move. "I knew you didn't pride yourself on being a fashion plate but isn't this going over the top?"

"Easy for you to say, Severus. You're the one who only knows one color…"

"Are you sure? There's a lot of things that may surprise you."

Hermione unexpectedly thrilled at those words but pushed the feelings aside and asked "Is there anything I can do for you, Severus?"

"You could explain to me what you are doing here in your pajamas when less than 24 hours ago you were on your way home to that fiancée of yours to plan the wedding of the century." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he regarded the emptiness in her eyes and the diamond weighing her finger down.

Hermione sighed and found herself wanting to tell him but not knowing where to begin. "It's a long story and you said yourself yesterday it's none of your business. I'm here for a few days to take a vacation. That's all."

"Are you sure that's all?" Severus regarded her skeptically and noted how she seemed to sigh a little bit heavier before answering him

"Positive." Hermione couldn't take the intense stare of her colleague anymore and looked away, still unable to make herself move.

Severus decided not to press further but offered, "since we seem to both be going towards the Entrance Hall, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No. That's fine. I was just going to see what kind of snacks I could find in the kitchen before checking on my lab."

"Then if it's no trouble at all, Professor Granger, I shall accompany you. You look like you might wilt under one stiff breeze."

With that , Severus and Hermione walked towards the kitchens as Minvera McGongall watched the scene from her office with a knowing smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry so short. I'm a writing fool and want to get these chapters up as they come to me before I go on vacation tomorrow. More to come._

_Still have not become JK Rowling so these characters are still all hers..._

Hermione was surprised to find Severus waiting for her when she reemerged from the kitchen holding a tin of oatmeal cookies and a bag of potato chips. She figured he would escort her to the kitchens and then be off to wherever else he decided to go. Arching her eyebrow in an unspoken question, Hermione looked at Severus for an explanation.

"Seeing as how we are the only ones here and you look like you could use a…._ahem…_ friend, I felt it important to stay and keep you company." His eyes, usually cold and harsh, held a tinge of concern. "I promise not to pry." _Liar_ he thought to himself.

Hermione knew Severus' stubborn nature and knew he would not relent so she agreed and they walked towards the empty staff room.

Once settled into couches next to each other, Severus watched Hermione mindlessly eat her potato chips and stare off into space. He thought for a moment before saying "if it's any use to you, I always thought Mr. Weasley was an arse."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. It was so like Severus to be as blunt as possible. Severus continued, almost as if it pained him to say the kind words, "just know that you have people on your side who care about you and don't want to see you hurting. Whatever is going on, you're not alone."

Touched and slightly choked up, Hermione impulsively reached across the table separating them and squeezed his hand slightly to tell him "thank you." She was surprised to find that his pale hand was not cold and clammy as she had always expected it to be, but instead warm and pulsing with life. He squeezed her hand back and held it for a moment. Neither of them seemed to want to let go.

Finally, Hermione pulled her hand away to wipe a stray tear that crept down her check. _Dammit_, she thought, _why am I ALWAYS crying lately?_ Without thinking, she reached into the pocket of her robe and brought out the handkerchief Severus had let her use yesterday and dried her eyes. Pulling it away from her face, she stared at it for a moment before offering it back to Severus. Severus shook his head and gently pushed the cloth back towards her saying "you need it more than I do."

They sat there in silence as Hermione brooded and ate her chips while Severus himself was lost in thought. He wondered what had happened in the last 24 hours since he found her in her flat crying, along with reminiscing about his own hurtful past that turned him jaded. He could relate to how Hermione was feeling, more than she realized he could.

Suddenly, without preamble, Hermione sat up, took a deep breath and announced "The wedding is off."

Severus managed to hide his surprise and bit back the obvious "why" question and instead asked, "Is Weasely aware of that fact?"

Shaking her head, Hermione answered, "I guess not. I came here initially to get away and clear my head and I'm starting to realize I came here to figure out how to break the news to him."

"I thought you had done that yesterday."

"I tried. I was mad at him for a silly little thing and overreacted. But last night I realized that maybe the wedding isn't such a good idea."

Severus knew better than to ask why and decided to let Hermione tell him on her own. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Severus reminded her "You're going to have to tell him sooner rather than later. Standing there in your wedding robes with everyone looking at you is probably not the best time."

"True. I just don't know how to tell him without him going off half cocked."

"Well he's not going to like it but you are a grown woman, Hermione. You're free to make whatever decisions you want." Hermione's eyes flew to his face as she realized he had called her "Hermione" for the first time she could ever remember. It usually was "GRANGER or Professor." Severus seemed to realize what he had said to and stared at her intently, his eyes unreadable. Uncomfortable by the intensity of the gaze, they both looked away, Severus doing everything he could to NOT stare at the gap at the top of her robe, exposing more pale soft skin than she intended. He felt a quickening in his body but quashed the feeling as soon as it came.

The two professors sat in silence for some time watching the birds fly through the forest and looking at the thestrals near Hagrid's hut snoozing in the grass. Out of nowhere, Hermione summoned up the courage to ask timidly, "Am I pretty?"

Severus sat with a lump in his throat as his eyes whipped back towards Hermione. She was not staring at him but instead her gaze was focused out the window, staring but not really seeing. She seemed to be lost in thought. The question brought him up short, so softly it was spoken. He didn't quite know what to say, knowing that his answer was important to her in a variety of ways. He half considered that she was speaking to herself when she inquired, "Severus?"

He cleared his throat and surreptitiously glanced at her body before weighing his answer. "Yes, Hermione. I think you are very pretty. Inside and out."

Hermione's body sagged back into the chair, her mind taking in his answer. She mumbled so silently he almost missed it. "I'm glad someone thinks so." With that, she stood up and walked out without a word.

Severus stared after her, her last question and response weighing on his mind. He knew that something was troubling her deep down. The Weasely boy had hurt her and for a moment, Severus felt a flash of anger at the boy for making Hermione feel this way. Since the War, he had no use for selfishness. Life was too precious to waste. He sat there in the staff room for a while pondering their conversation, while images of Hermione refused to leave his mind. Frustrated at his mind and body's betrayal to his personal vow that he wasn't going to feel any sort of emotion ever again, Severus headed for his office, intent on pushing her from his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I went back and realized I had messed up some details from the beginning of the story until now, namely the timeframe before the wedding and Ron's job. I decided that the wedding is supposed to take place 2 weeks after this scene, not two months and that Ron is working in the ministry and NOT a Chudley Cannon. If anyone else spots any inconsistencies, please let me know. Thanks!_

Hermione went back to her apartment and put on proper attire of jeans and a t-shirt before heading back out to wander the castle grounds. She was embarrassed at her dress in front of her colleague and former professor and didn't want to chance that happening again. Self-consciousness crept in as she thought _I let Snape see me in my pajamas. Now he is going to think I am unkempt and messy and won't take me seriously_.

She left the North Tower and set out towards the grounds, not really knowing where she was heading until she got there. She wandered without seeing towards the green grass before coming to a stop at the marble monument in front of the castle. The monument was of a great marble phoenix, modeled after Fawkes, who had left the castle when Dumbledore died. The phoenix served as a memorial to all those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts and commemorated the downfall of the most notorious wizard in history. The symbolism of the phoenix was not lost on Hermione as she remembered how Hogwarts rose from the ashes of the battle to be as strong and powerful as ever. She sat staring at the statue, memories flooding back into her head of that day…that was the day Ron kissed her for the first time as they were sure they were about to face certain death. Picking that moment to replay in her mind, Hermione started to wonder why she and Ron got together in the first place. Sure, they had all been friends since they came to Hogwarts and the journey to find the Horcruxes brought them closer together. But what was it about Ron that made Hermione decide to marry him? She was rather chagrined that she could not put her finger on it. Perhaps the heat of the moment in battle led them to each other and beckoned them to take the chance before it was too late. However, now that the battle was over and they had settled into "normal" lives, Hermione realized how little they had in common besides the shared experience of Hogwarts. Lately it seemed all Ron wanted was accolades for everything he did and found ways of subtly putting Hermione down over her career. She had worked very hard to be a potions mistress and had several offers to work at St. Mungos or for the Ministry in several capacities. Ron never understood her desire to be a teacher. His attitude was one of "those who can, do. Those who can't do, teach" and he always seemed to wonder when she was finally going to get a "real" career like he had at the ministry. God, he spent so much time around Percy, he was beginning to sound like him.

Irritated as to why Ron was dominating all of her thoughts still, Hermione tried to focus on Severus. She never thought she would see him as an ally in anything more than work. They had grown to respect each other's work and she frequently consulted him on different topics regarding potion making. She staunchly defended him when students suggested he hadn't truly declared his allegiance to Dumbledore's side or whether or not his Death Eater tendencies had ever gone away. So what was it about him that made her speak to him today or open up even a little bit about her problems? She couldn't come up with an answer to that one so she mentally kicked herself for the last question she asked. Hermione had no clue where that had come from or what possessed her to ask him whether or not he thought her pretty. It really was no business of hers whether he thought she were pretty or not. But his answer surprised her…not in that he had answered at all but at the honesty she felt behind his answer. Ron would sometimes tell her she was pretty, usually when he was trying to get his own way. She couldn't always vouch for the sincerity of his claim. With Severus, however, she immediately felt the uncharacteristic warmth and honesty behind his answer. She remembered being so stunned that she got up and left without saying a word, lest she betray her true feelings on the whole situation to man she had no business talking to. Ron's warning echoed in her head and for a moment she worried whether or not he would find out before brushing that aside.

However, Ron still refused to go away, even when not at Hogwarts. Hermione heard a familiar owl screech and saw Pig flying towards her with a letter and large package in her beak. Hermione read the letter first before looking at the package.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I hope this finds you well. I hope you have been doing some thinking about us. I know I have been thinking about you since you left this morning. ("_wait…didn't he leave first?" she thought). _I also want you to know I can find it in my heart to forgive you and your childish ways. You are under a lot of stress, so I suppose such outbursts are to be expected. Anyhow, these came in the mail finally and I knew you would want to see them. Enclosed also is an early wedding present. I love you so much Hermione. I can't wait for you to be mine forever. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione about lost it. It was as if Ron had a very selective memory about how events happened. Even in his "love letter" he still insinuated everything was her fault along with making her feel guilty about wanting to call off the wedding. Numb, she also saw two tickets to the Weird Sisters reunion tour in London ("his favorite band, not mine," grumbled Hermione) enclosed in the letter. Picking up the package, she heard the tinkle of glass so she opened the package slowly and saw it was the champagne flutes for their wedding, engraved with _Ron & Hermione, together always as one_ and their wedding date on them. It was as if Ron was reminding her that he wouldn't take no for an answer and that she should resign herself to her fate.

Shoving the package aside, Hermione sat down in the grass and put her head on her knees and started to cry. However, Pig was not about to be ignored. "Ron probably instructed her to not leave until I gave a reply," thought Hermione as she swatted the bird off her lap. She transfigured a small stick and stone to a parchment and pen before writing:

_Dear Ron, _

_I made it to Hogwarts fine. Yes, I have been doing a lot of thinking. Thank you for the tickets but they are for September 1 and you know that I have to be here for the Beginning of Term Feast. Maybe Harry will want to go with you. _(or Lavender…the bitter thought couldn't escape her mind). _ I will talk to you later. _

_Hermione _

Knowing that Ron would not be pleased with her, but not caring one bit, she tied the letter and tickets to Pig's leg and sent him off before crumbling back to the ground in agonizing defeat. In her mind she sighed to herself _I feel so alone…._

_I feel so alone_…

Those words jostled Severus out of his work and he sat up as if someone had spoken them in his very office. He looked around and could not see anyone, even a ghost. He thought about it for a second and realized the voice sounded like Hermione.

Not taking the time to question why he heard her thoughts or why she felt alone, Severus got up from his office and walked down the corridor to the potions laboratory. Finding it empty, he swiftly went out into the courtyard leading to the area he had seen her earlier in the afternoon. Not seeing her there, he cursed to himself and wondered where to go next in search of her. She obviously needed a friend or at least SOMEONE at the moment. Before he could ponder his next move, however, one of the school owls came at him with a small note tied to its leg.

_Severus, please join me for dinner tonight in the staff room in ten minutes. I don't feel like eating by myself. Minerva_

Severus decided he imagined her voice and turned toward the staff room, ready to question Minerva about Granger's sudden reappearance.

Meanwhile, Hermione had received an owl with the same message from Minerva and was debating on whether or not to just take dinner in her apartment that evening. She was confused by a sensation she had felt not long after sinking to the ground in desperation. It was almost like she felt someone decide to come looking for her, not out of anger but out of concern. Chalking it up to imagination or tenseness about Ron's reaction to the whole scenario, she decided Minerva would be a good person to talk to and set back her reply. She then got up and straightened her clothes, brushed the grass off her pants, and gathered the champagne goblets before heading towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow I have been a typing fool today! Please keep the reviews coming! They feed the writer's soul and have kept me going today.

Coming into the Entrance Hall, Hermione stopped short at the sight of Severus coming down the stairs obviously heading towards the staff room. Severus noticed her at the same time and they both stopped and stared for a full five seconds or so without realizing it. Finally Hermione spoke, saying "Minerva asked me to join her for dinner. What are you doing"

"Funny, Minerva asked me the same thing. I guess she figured it made no sense for the only three people in the castle at the moment to eat alone. Although I don't know why she hasn't asked me before."

"No clue." Hermione stopped and thought for a second before softly asking "Can we keep our earlier conversation between us please?" Severus nodded and opened the door for her to the staff room.

Inside, the headmistress was waiting for them at a warmly lit table scattered with pots of chicken and rice. Minerva smiled as Hermione and Severus entered together and sat down opposite each other. When they were all seated, Minerva addressed Hermione, "I am sure glad for some female company around here for a few days. Is your new apartment alright?"

Hermione swallowed a spoonful of rice and nodded. "It's beautiful! It's almost as if it were made just for me. I love the views of the lake and forest and the bookshelves more than hold my entire collection."

Severus noted how she mentioned bringing her entire book collection with her. It didn't surprise him that she did not want to be without her books but why would she need her entire collection if she was only going to be staying a few days? He directed a pointed gaze at Hermione, who didn't notice as she prattled on.

"I don't think I will be in anyone's way much while I'm here. I was planning on doing a little research and lesson planning and get a head start on making sure the medi-potions are brewed for Poppy before school starts."

Minerva smiled and pointedly said, "that seems like a lot for someone who is only going to be here a couple of days."

Hermione blushed and simply stated," I was hoping to just keep myself busy in order that my mind may stay occupied."

Both Severus and Minerva let that point hang in the air unchallenged as they shared a quick glance. Severus did not like the look he saw in Minerva's eyes. It reminded him of Albus and the plans he always concocted and seemed to involve Severus without his permission.

Minerva then turned to Severus and inquired as to how the Defense against the Dark Arts curriculum was coming. He swallowed a bite of chicken and nodded, saying "no major changes at the moment Minerva. Hermione and I have agreed to teach some things in tandem to the second years and above. Some potions lend themselves to be taught at the same time as certain Defensive theories and spells."

Minerva nodded at this and commented at how pleased she was to hear that. She was intrigued by the cross curriculum cooperation Hermione and Severus had taken on and if their approach was successful, hoped to implement it school wide whenever possible. She also had another proposition for Hermione and debated as to whether this would be the proper time to bring it up. Deciding that now was as good of a time as ever, she looked at Hermione and stated, "Hermione, I also have an offer for you."

Hermione stopped chewing as she and Severus both looked at Minerva quizzically. Severus didn't recall any _offer_ on the table for anyone.

Minerva continued, "Professor Longbottom has requested that he be given a break from some of his extra duties this coming school year owing to spending more time with his family. While he will still be our herbology teacher, I was wondering Hermione, if you would consent to be the Gryffindor Head of House this coming school year?"

Hermione nearly choked on her chicken, exclaiming "What?" Swallowing, she continued, " Professor McGonagall, I'm honored that you would ask but if I may, why me?"

"You mean besides the fact that you are the brightest witch that has ever come out of Hogwarts and you are a very popular professor (Snape grumbled at that one) and you are a very worthy representative of Gryffindor House? How about because I think you would be a natural at the job?" Minerva smiled at her. "Please consider it?"

"Of course I will consider it. Thank you so much!"

The three of them continued to eat their dinner in companionable silence. All the while, Severus found he could not keep glancing at Hermione and guessing what was going on in her brain. He swore to himself he would not use occlumency against her without her knowledge but that promise was getting harder and harder to bear. He also kept wondering about the voice he heard earlier about being alone. Maybe he should talk to her? No…who was he to give relationship advice? Nah, better just remain the aloof person she thinks you are, Severus.

After they had cleared their plates and were munching on the last bit of treacle tarts, Minerva decided to ask about the package sitting next to Hermione at the table. "What is that, if I may ask?"

Hermione glanced at it with an upset look at said "Nothing, really. Just a…um…present from Ron."

Not knowing where the words came from, Severus looked her in the eye and commanded in a low voice, "let's see."

Hermione knew that tone, the one saying that he was not going to take no for an answer. Without a word, she handed him the package with fresh tears brimming in her eyes. Somehow, she knew he would understand how she was feeling about the goblets. Severus unwrapped the package and stared at the engraved flutes for a few moments with strange emotions welling up inside of him. Anger, frustration and..jealousy? He had no idea where they had come from for he had tried to bury his emotions for some time. Wordlessly, he handed the flutes to Minerva who exclaimed over them, "ohhh they are beautiful. I bet you are getting excited…" Minerva trailed off as she saw the looks coming from the other two occupants of the table…shock from Hermione and anger from Severus. "How nice," she finished awkwardly.

Hermione glanced at Severus rather contemptuously before turning to Minerva and telling her "I don't want to marry Ron. I know it's really none of your business (meaningful look at Severus) but I felt it only fair that I tell you why I came here. I am starting to realize Ron and I are not right for each other and I came here to truly make a decision as to whether or not to proceed with the wedding. These champagne flutes are his way of trying to get me to not change my mind." Hermione swallowed and went on, "I don't want to bring personal matters into work but since you are both my headmistress and friend, I trust that you won't tell anyone I am here." She turned to Severus and regarded him for a moment before making the same request of him.

Minerva looked at Hermione and told her "I knew there was something going on recently. I could sense it." She decided Hermione did not need to know about Ron's visit yesterday. "If you ever need a friend to talk to, you know where my office is."

"Thank you, Minerva." With that, Hermione excused herself and headed back to her apartment without another word.

Severus and Minerva looked at each other for a while before the headmistress spoke. "She is going to need a friend, Severus. Now more than ever."

"You think I don't realize that?"

"I know you do. I also can tell that she is hurting. Weasely must have said or done some pretty awful things to take her spirit like that. She is not the same spunky Hermione I remember and I can't help but wonder if it's partly his fault."

"You know my feelings on matters like that Minerva. It's none of our business."

"When that boy's treatment of her affects her self esteem and job performance, I consider it our business. Severus, I know you have been through a lot. She could really use a friend like you right now."

"Why? So I can tell her everything will be okay? That there is someone out there perfect for her that won't leave her?" Sarcasm dripped out of his voice as he stared levelly at the older witch. "You saw where that got ME."

Minerva regarded him quietly for moment before telling him "I don't expect you to lie to her, Severus. But I know that she respects you and looks up to you. I'm not saying to hone in and take Weasely's place. But she is going to need someone to be strong for her and look out for her. I don't trust Weasley to not do something stupid. Keep an eye on her for me, please, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "You're right, Minerva. I suppose I can do that."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you. You'll be good for her."

Severus snorted and turned to leave, but not before Minerva got the last word in.

"and I think she'll do you a world of good too."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope this meets with everyone's approval. This was rather emotional to write as the inspiration for this scene was taken from the day my marriage fell apart...the largest difference being that my knight in shining armor was not there that way. I am leaving on vacation until next wednesday so dont expect any updates until after then because I will be out of internet range. I hope this can hold you over until I get back. I will be a writing fool for the next week because I know you are all DYING to find out what happens next!

Please review! They keep me going!

Enjoy!

During the next couple of days, Hermione fell into a pattern of sorts. She summoned breakfast from the kitchens to be ready when she got out of the shower. After eating and getting dressed, she headed off to her laboratory to get some work in, often bumping into Severus. They hadn't shared anymore private conversations since the day of her arrival. However, Hermione had to stop herself from blabbing her secrets out to him more than once. She was still trying to internalize everything and figure out how to tell Ron the wedding was over.

Dealing with Ron was proving to be more of a pain that she would have liked. Every morning Pig arrived with another love note and treat from Ron, usually asking if she had made up her mind yet. Hermione refused the note she got on the second day and sent nothing back with Pig. That led to a barrage of notes throughout the entire day until she got so exasperated that she replied back just to shut him up. She had no clue what she was going to say to him on Sunday. She was already dreading the thought of leaving and said as much to Minerva over breakfast on Saturday morning.

Minerva paused over her donut and said simply, "well stay here then. There is no reason you have to go back."

Hermione sighed and said "You don't know Ron. He expects me back tomorrow. If I don't show up, he will come here to get me. You know he is just not going to give this up."

"Have you heard from any of your friends or family on this?"

"Not really. Ron probably hasn't told any of his family this because he doesn't want them to think there is 'trouble in paradise."

"How about Harry or any of your other school friends?"

"Harry is Ron's best man. He would automatically take Ron's side."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Ron has already seen to that."

Seeing that she was going to get no farther with Hermione , she patted the young witch on the arm and stood up to plan her day. Minerva had invited Hermione to go to Diagon Alley with her for the day to do some pre-school shopping but Hermione declined. Too much of a risk of running into someone she didn't want to. Minerva questioned her decision but knew Severus was planning to stay in the castle so she wouldn't be all alone. .

Hermione grabbed an extra apple to take back to her room, planning on perusing some of the books on her shelf and reading. Maybe she would ask Severus if he wanted to wander into Hogsmeade for dinner.

Stopping short at that thought, Hermione wondered where the hell that thought came into her head from. She didn't recall thinking it before and certainly had no desire to ask Severus for a date. Yet, there was the thought still rolling around in her head for no particular reason.

As Hermione walked back to the tower, the thought of going to dinner with Severus was still on her mind when she was brought up short by an astonishing sight.

Ron Weasley was sitting at the base of the tower, obviously waiting for her. He held a box of chocolate frogs and two dozen long stem roses in his hands. As Hermione approached, he rose and instead of walking toward her, he waited. Hermione stopped and stared at him, not knowing where to begin in her thought process. Instead of waiting for her to come home, he had come to her a day earlier than planned, throwing her off guard. She could hardly believe his audacity…or the rising bile in her throat at the mere sight of him. Ron seemed like he wanted to be appealing to her so he had put on his best dress robes and had a fresh haircut. He stood looking, feigning an almost regal air, almost like how Percy stood when he was first appointed to the Ministry after graduation. Hermione found that instead of finding him impressive, she found him surprisingly fake…like he was trying to be someone he wasn't. She knew in that moment that the relationship was over. She didn't care how many owls she would have to send canceling the wedding or how many Galleons she stood to lose. She knew in her heart that she would never be Mrs. Ron Weasley.

As Ron stood there, Hermione approached until there was about two feet distance between them for that is how close she could get without feeling very uncomfortable. She wanted to be polite, but was so angry at Ron for showing up like this without a word that she glared at him and demanded "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Ron winced at her language but kept his voice calm and almost haughty. "I have come to beg your forgiveness for whatever wrongs I have wrought against you and to ask your hand once more in marriage."

"Have you gone MENTAL?"

"Now Hermione, listen to what I have to say, calmly and rationally. I hoped that by coming here we could talk in private."

Hermione suddenly heard a voice in her head so clearly, it might have been spoken right next to her. "Don't leave the courtyard." She glanced up and saw the shadow of Severus in a nearby window staring at the scene intently. He gave her a little nod as she turned back to Ron.

"We can talk right here, Ron. There is no one else here so we won't be disturbed." _Unless need be_ she added to herself. "So what is it that you have come here to say?" Knowing Severus had her back suddenly made her feel stronger than she had felt in days, yet she didn't know why.

Ron took out a sheet of paper and began to recite a poem he claimed to have penned the day before. The poem rambled on about how fair and beautiful she was and how Hermione Weasley sounded so much better than Hermione Granger and how he could provide for her and how she completed him and how his life would be so empty and worthless without her. Hermione found herself growing more and more repulsed as he spoke. When he finished he handed her the chocolate and flowers and stared at her expectantly, as if he thought she was going to come running into his arms to take him back and live happily ever after.

Instead she stared at him speechless before repeating, "have you gone MENTAL, Ron?"

Ron's hopeful face collapsed as he said, "No. I'm serious. I believe all those things and don't see a single reason why we shouldn't get married." He paused for second as if to realize there could be another option. "Unless… you…." He couldn't go on.

Hermione saw this as her chance to finally say her piece. She took a deep breath and very calmly and evenly told him "it's over, Ron."

Ron stared at her disbelieving for a second before his face contorted with rage. "But I came here ON MY KNEES to beg for your forgiveness. Isn't that what you women WANT?" He collapsed on his knees in front of Hermione before continuing. "Nothing I ever did was good enough for you. I come here to bare my soul and to sweep you off of your feet and THIS is how you react?"

"Ron…I…"

"oh shut up Hermione. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel."

"But Ron…it's not that I don't like you…it's that I don't love you like a wife should love her husband and our marriage would be wrong from the start."

"Oh great. The truth comes out. Why have you lied to me all along then Hermione, telling me you love me and not refusing me in bed. Why did you waste your time then? Oh wait…I get it…make a bloody laughingstock of Ron Weasely. Kick him to the curb so you can sit and laugh with the rest of the world about how you made a fool out of me. You were always a spiteful bitch."

"RON!" Hermione started crying not knowing what she said wrong.

"Save your tears. All you're doing is just trying to manipulate me into taking you back, despite your OBVIOUS lies and deception."

"I have done no such thing!" She stared at him in disbelief but Ron kept raging.

"All I wanted to do is come here to TALK to you and to let you know how much I love you and this is how you repay me? You're just screwing yourself, you know."

"How so?"

"Who else is going to love you? Who are you going to go crying to? You had better believe all your friends will know how you treated me and how you threw my love away like it was NOTHING! No one is going to want you…whatever happens to me it will be all your fault!"

"Ron! Why the bloody hell should I marry you if this is how you're going to treat me every time I disagree with you? You've always had to have your way…from where I lived to what color our damn wedding cake should be. And I've always given It to you because this is how you would react. When the hell did you get so self centered?"

"On nice one…trying to turn the blame off me and onto you. If you cast the evil light on me, then you are Miss Perfect Know-It-All and everyone will love you. I see your petty games but I'm not going to buy it. Everything you say about me is just bullshit anyways."

Hermione had had enough. "Ron, I think it's time that you left."

"I'm not leaving here without you. And we're going right into town to get married."

"The hell I'm not. Not after what you said to me."

Ron's rage disappeared for a moment and the haughty air returned. "I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. Now that you've seen how it feels, maybe you'll be nicer to me in the future."

"Ron, I am NOT going anywhere with you. You've just given me the answer I've sought all week."

"Bullshit you were looking for answers to our relationship. You had your mind made up about me before you even left that apartment."

"How do you know? You left before me!"

"Only because you made me."

"Not the way I remember."

"So you're calling me a liar now."

"Yup." Hermione and Ron had been pacing in circles as this conversation went on. Every time Ron stepped towards her, Hermione had taken at least two steps back. He finally turned away from her and seemed to stop to catch his breath. Hermione put her head down and took a deep breath trying to figure out where to go from here. Severus' voice came back into her head. "Easy now. You're doing fine. Don't give up." Before she could assimilate the words of encouragement she saw a movement out of Ron. He had turned around and now was brandishing his wand at her. "What the fuck, Ron?"

"You are going to be my wife, Hermione Granger. If only because no one else will have you. You are too plain to look at and your brains are a threat to any man's masculinity."

"oh like yours?" the words were out of her mouth before she could take them back. Ron's face went red with anger as he started advancing towards her, wand point out as if to strike at any moment.

"Don't you DARE insult me like that. A wife's place is to HONOR her husband."

"I'm NOT your wife." Hermione's voice was brave but inside she was scared. She kept backing away from Ron but he wouldn't relent. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her wand in the apartment. She started looking for an escape route but found none.

"You will be by the end of the day. I did EVERYTHING you asked of me including to give you your precious SPACE and TIME. Now it's your turn to give me something."

"Ron, my answer is no." Her back hit the brick wall and she started praying _Merlin…help me…_.

"The hell it's not, Granger," Ron sneered as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF HER AT ONCE!"Hermione slumped down in relief and fear against the wall as Ron turned around bewildered at the voice and saw Severus Snape storming out of the castle, wand up , with a look that would have brought any sane person to their knees in fear. Ron, however, was too worked up to notice.

"Well if it isn't the sniveling HERO come to save the day again" Ron spat at Severus. "Thank you for your KIND concern but this is between me and Hermione."

"You threaten her and back her into a wall and it becomes my concern, Weasley."

"She deserved it. Certainly you understand?"

"Hardly. Your father would be most displeased if he saw you treating any women the way you have treated Hermione."

"Father knows how Hermione has treated me and has declared her no longer part of the family for her treatment to me. I was going to marry her out of the kindness of my heart anyway."

"Kindness?" Severus spat. "So you were being KIND when you drew your wand, knowing she was unarmed? Or was it when you threw chocolate at her and then called her a bitch when she said something you didn't like?"

"No kinder than you ever treated women back in the old days. No wonder Lily didn't want you."

"YOU LEAVE LILY OUT OF THIS! And for your information, I have done many things but I have NEVER EVER mistreated a woman. Now get out of my sight." Severus then turned his attention to the woman curled up on the ground, afraid to look at either of them

Ron stepped between them and looked at Hermione before having the audacity to say " I can give you the rest of your _vacation_ to think about it and come back tomorrow to collect you if you want."

Severus flipped the boy around by the shoulder and said "you will do no such thing. I suggest you get out of here."

"That's for Hermione to decide."

"I believe she already told you once to leave after she had given the answer you obviously did not want."

"I will not leave until I hear it from her lips."

They both looked to Hermione, still slumped on the stone. She didn't want to look at Ron but she still stated softly yet firmly, "go home Ron." Before Ron could reply, she went to stood up, but her knees were shaking too much. Without thinking about it, Severus went and put his arms around her and lifted her up and held her against his side. Ron took notice of this and realization dawned on his face. His anger showed through as he advanced towards Hermione. "You cheating WHORE!"

Severus drew his wand and demanded "APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"I SAW you two in the park the other day holding hands. You are a lying cheating whore! You came here to be with your lover so you two could play me for a fool. You fucking bitch. I wouldn't take you now if you were the last woman on the face of the earth. You really have dropped your standards. SNAPE? How the hell can you stand those clammy cold hands on your body? You slime…"

Had he not had Hermione against him, Severus would have hexed Ron into the next century. Instead he called on his years of leading a double life in order to keep his emotions in check and his face passive save for the angry sneer. "Get the hell away from here Weasely and never come back."

"Fine. I can't stand to be around the sight of a whore." Ron turned to walk away. He had taken about three steps towards the exit when he turned back and yelled "You know you're only a substitute for Lily, Hermione. No one is ever going to want you as you are. You're a worthless ugly whore."

"WEASLEY!"

"Fuck you, Snape."

With that, Ron stormed out of the front gates and disapparated.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaack! I had a great time on vacation but really didn't get a chance to write a lot. I worked on this on the airplane and then pretty much completely rewrote it. It may be a few days between uploads as school starts on Monday. But I will try to get some writing done in between all the other things I have to do. Please keep reviewing...they are my lifeline and inspiration to keep going. If I don't think anyone is reading my stuff, it's hard to get motivated to keep writing!

As soon as Ron disappeared, Severus felt the woman beside him go limp. Hermione had held her own against the raving redhead and had managed to pull herself free from his grasps, hopefully forever. Now, however, that the threat had passed, all of the fighting energy fled from her limbs. Severus held her a little tighter, instinctively knowing she would be grateful. Had he not had Hermione clutched tight to him, Severus might have gone off after Ron to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

Hermione trembled at Ron's last words to her, both out of anger and out of guilt. No one would want her now and the only person that seemed to want her had insulted her and run off. The realization that she and Ron were through hit her like a freight train and she sagged under the emotional burden. Instead of falling to the ground, Hermione felt herself being held up by a pair of strong arms. At first, she bristled at their confining nature, but she quickly got the sense that these arms would not harm her, but protect her instead. Knowing she was safe for the moment, she clutched at the dark robes, buried her face into the wonderful scent she had come to recognize as uniquely Severus, and released all the tears and emotion that had welled up inside her.

Severus adjusted so he could fully wrap both arms around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. He hadn't held anyone this close to him willingly since the night Lily died and it brought some conflicting emotions to mind. Hermione reminded him so much of Lily and yet she was vastly different. Both witches were wildly inquisitive and brave to the point of insanity at times. They had both been charmed into loving two men Severus abhorred. Hermione, however, had never turned her back on him, even when sanity suggested it would be wiser to do so. She was the one who knew how to heal him the night Nagini had almost claimed his life. If nothing else, comforting and protecting her now was the least he could do.

Soon, it became rather difficult to stand holding onto each other with little energy left. Without breaking contact, Severus eased Hermione down so that they were sitting together on the stone courtyard. Hermione still convulsed with tears and didn't want to be alone for a second. Without realizing what he was doing, Severus pulled Hermione so she was sitting across his lap with her face laid against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. One hand had a mind of its own and began stroking her soft brown hair as her sobs receded to silent tears. Severus noticed she would glance nervously at the courtyard entrance, as if worried Ron would return to "claim" her. Wanting to reassure her that the worst had indeed passed, he bent his head towards the crying woman and placed a soft kiss on her forehead just under her hairline and murmured "shhh…it's over. I've got you. You're not alone. I'm not going to let you go. You're safe, darling."

Hermione's mind wouldn't stop racing with the scene that had just played out before her. She never knew Ron was capable of being THAT much of an ass. His words still stung, yet she held fast to her convictions. It was over and she knew it. Still, she wouldn't put it past him to return and try to get his way again. That scared her. Yet, it was over. She sobbed with pent up hurt, anger, and mourning as she felt Severus's strong arms envelope her and pull her close. Hermione curled into the warmth of his arms, instinctively knowing he would protect her as she cried for the scene that had just happened, along with the mourning of the end of a relationship and friendship, but mostly cried for the hurt she felt at the words Ron had hurled at her. She clung to Severus and let everything out as his hands stroked her hair and held her close, murmuring softly. Her mind didn't register all the words he was whispering into her hair but she felt the caring and warmth behind them. She let that feeling cocoon around her as they sat and rocked back and forth in the courtyard.

The couple sat and rocked wordlessly for quite some time. Neither of them noticed the passing of time until they were startled by Minerva's return from her shopping trip. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Minerva demanded to know as she took in the sight of Severus and Hermione wrapped up in each other. "I told you to look out for her, not snog her in the open courtyard." Minerva's eyes were furious as she briefly jumped to the wrong conclusion. Stepping closer, she then noticed the angry and concerned look in Severus' eyes, along with the sobbing form of Hermione on his lap.

The sound of the headmistress' return brought the pair to their feet with Severus helping Hermione stand shakily. Severus simply replied, "Mr. Weasley just left after Hermione refused his obscene advances," causing Minerva's face to immediately contort with anger and concern for Hermione's well-being. With a nodding of understanding, Minerva dropped her bags in order to help Severus guide Hermione towards the school.

As they moved, Hermione was grateful for Severus' strong arms helping her. The conversation between her and Ron continually replayed itself in her head and she feared Ron would come back as he had threatened to do. She hardly noticed where Minerva and Severus were leading her, but honestly didn't care. She was too shaken up. Once the trio got Hermione back to the safe confines of the castle, Minerva instructed Severus to take Hermione back to her chambers while she checked on Ron's physical and mental state.

Halfway back to Hermione's North Tower apartment, Hermione stopped walking and turned towards Severus. Severus stopped and sensed he should wait on Hermione to make the next move. With a huge sigh that did little to mask the emotions swirling inside, Hermione gave a false laugh and said, "Well, I guess it really is over." Severus said nothing, giving her the time to process the past few hours. A few more silent moments passed before Hermione looked at Severus as if she had just noticed he was there. "You don't need to walk me back. Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked him.

"Yes I do. Right here making sure you're going to be okay." Not knowing where the compulsion came from, Severus reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Hermione's face and his thumb caught a stray tear that had fallen from her eye. Instead of pulling away, he left his hand there as she stared up at him with hurt, scared brown eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before pulling her into his arms and holding her close once again. Hermione felt safe and secure for the first time in a long time. Her mind whirled with a million different thoughts but those could wait. Right now, she just needed to be held. She had no more strength left to fight.

Hermione also realized she was losing the strength to walk. The afternoon had sapped her emotionally and physically. She stopped at the base of the staircase and leaned against the cool stone wall for a moment. Severus stopped as well, wondering if Hermione was really as okay as she claimed to be. Hermione waved him off with a weak hand saying, "don't worry about me, Severus. I'm going to be okay. Just need to rest for a moment." Her weak voice belied the Gryffindor courage she tried to portray as she willed her body to move. Severus didn't even give a conscious thought to what he was doing as he reached down and lifted the witch into his arms as if she weighed nothing and set off up the stairs. His only verbal acknowledgement of the situation was to chide her for not eating more because she felt lighter than a feather to carry. Severus carried her up the stairs with ease as she held onto him tight. Once in front of her apartment, he gently set her back on her feet and asked her if she needed help getting inside.

"No, I think I will be okay now." Hermione turned to go in and then hesitated before turning back. "Thank you for being there today. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry I never noticed before how caring you can be underneath the tough persona you try to portray." Severus took a step towards her as if to help her inside but Hermione stopped him again. This time, he felt the right thing to do was to leave her be. Before she shut her door, he said, "take it easy. I'll make sure no one disturbs you and we'll check on you in a bit. And if I ever get my hands on that boy, I will personally see to it that he pays dearly for the way he treated you. You deserve so much more than that." With that, he turned and walked down the stairs in search of Minerva.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey! Two chapters in one day! I feel accomplished. Keep the wonderful reviews coming! Might not have any updates for a few days...lots to do before Monday! Yes, the romance will begin...or has it already begun and they don't know it? :-) You decide...

Hermione stared at the closed door for several seconds. The meaning of Severus' words had yet to fully seep into her consciousness, yet she was touched by the caring nature he had shown her. In all of their dealings, he had been professional at best, sarcastic and scathing at the worst. She had seen and handled worse than that but to see a caring Snape strangely unnerved her. However, she had more pressing matters to deal with for the moment.

The sun shone, almost in mockery of her feelings, as Hermione wandered to the window. The view outside hadn't changed. The grass was still green. The birds still called from the forest. The sky was still a cerulean blue. _How dare everything else not notice that my world has just come crashing down?_ The strange thought passed through Hermione's brain. She still struggled to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few days. Just a week ago, she still fancied herself in love with Ron. Then she had confronted him with what she had seen and somehow everything turned into her fault. All she wanted to do was to take a break before the wedding to get her head on straight and Ron had forced the decision for her. Looking back, it seems that was all he had ever done. If she didn't seem like she would agree with his side, Ron liked to force the issue. Hermione pondered these thoughts as she stared out at the white clouds surrounding the castle. _It's almost sad, my world has come tumbling down and still the sun shines and life goes on_, she thought sadly. It was almost enough to make her wonder if Ron was as important to her as she had let herself believe.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as the previous few hours came back to her. Ron's words and accusations hurt, but they no longer held the power to spur her into action. Instead, they made her angry and sad. There was not a doubt in her mind that the relationship was over, that the marriage was off, and she would probably never speak to Ron civilly again. Hermione was scared, though. Ron had been a major part of her life since she was eleven years old…more than half of her life. To go through life without him was a scary and sad thought. Hermione continued crying as she thought of what could have been if Ron hadn't been so self-centered. Maybe they would have had a family, gone on long holidays together, sat around the dinner table with Ginny and Harry…

The thought of her friends brought Hermione up short. What were they going to think? What were they going to do? Would she even see them again? Ron and Harry were best friends…not to mention Ginny was Ron's sister. Surely, they would be on his side. Sighing, Hermione thought _I have never felt more alone than I do right now_.

"So what the bloody hell happened this afternoon? I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her, Severus!" Minerva's voice was a mixture of anger, concern, and frustration as she confronted Severus leaving the North Tower.

"All I know is that I was inside working when I heard raised voices and came to the courtyard to investigate. When I walked in, I saw Mr. Weasley trying to grab Hermione and kiss her even though she was fighting him and trying to get away. What was I supposed to do? Leave them to their _happy_ reunion?"

Sighing, Minerva replied, "I suppose you're right Severus. What was he doing here anyway?"

"By the looks of it, the boy was trying to get his woman back and she wanted nothing to do with him. If you ask me, I think the boy is bloody insane or incredibly daft. When a woman says no, it means no. End of conversation."

"Very true. So what else happened that you are aware of?"

At that, Severus filled her in on what Ron said, how Hermione reacted, and Ron's final accusation of infidelity. Minvera's face reflected the anger she felt as she listened. When Severus finished, Minerva wanted to hex Ron into oblivion but pulled herself together and said, "It's a good thing you were there for her. I'd hate to think about what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in."

"Despite Mr. Weasley's accusations, I think Ms. Granger would have held her own. She was doing a fine job despite the lack of a wand."

"Either way, it's over now. Needless to say, Hermione will be staying with us for the foreseeable future. She is going to need a lot of support, I would think, in the coming weeks. Ron may be daft at times but he can be convincing. He nearly had me convinced when he showed up here a couple of weeks ago asking me to talk to the girl."

Severus feigned innocence as he asked, "Oh, he came here once before?"

"He came to me about two or two and a half weeks ago saying Hermione was having some mental problems and wanted to call off the engagement. Portrayed it as if she had suddenly lost her mind. I told him it was none of my business because I didn't want to get involved. I look back now and wonder how long there have been underlying issues between those two."

"Longer than we think I suspect." With that, Severus stood up and started pacing as he recalled the conversation. He had sworn to himself that he was not going to invade her mind, especially at her most vulnerable. Nevertheless, that promise was getting harder and harder to keep. If only he could see inside her mind, he might understand how to help her, or at the very least how to work with her in a professional manner once school started. As he pondered whether to go back and talk to her, he could hear her voice so plain it was as if she was next to him. The words tore his heart out with the emotion behind it.

_I have never felt more alone than I do right now…_

With that, his resolve crumbled and he spoke back to her mentally, trying hard to hide the emotions he was feeling

_You are not alone…You have me…_

_You are not alone…You have me…_ The words reverberated in Hermione's head as if Severus had some up behind her and whispered into her ear. Hermione shook herself out of her reverie and thought _What the hell just happened? Did I just imagine that?_

_Only if I imagined it too…_ Severus' voice chuckled at her confusion before continuing…_that happens when you have the sometimes annoying ability to read minds._

Hermione scoffed and bristled for a second. If he was admittedly in her mind now, could he have done it before?

_No Hermione, I swear to you this is the first time I have ever use occlumency against you. _Severus' "thought" voice took on the usual sardonic tone he used when he hated to admit something. _I was…ahem…concerned about you. _

_Ah…back to the usual Severus now. It wouldn't be the same if he didn't have the low snark in his voice_

_I beg your pardon?_

_UGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD FOR A MINUTE! I need to think….alone. _

With that, there was silence in Hermione's head. Severus…what was she going to do about that? She couldn't deny that he had been a surprisingly great friend to her in the past week and she didn't know what she have done without him when Ron showed up. But having him in her head? Hearing her most private thoughts at any random time? The idea was not only preposterous but also unnerving. She turned back to the window and unwillingly, Ron's words came back to her about being a whore and a liar. Recalling the venom in his voice, Hermione started to shake, worried that he was going to do something to himself and it would be all her fault. She turned away from the window and went upstairs. With the Severus' words still ringing in her head about not being alone, she curled up with her pillow and Crookshanks and tried to relax…

…until the owls started showing up…


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I am surprised I was able to get this written this afternoon given that I started work today! I tried to get my husband to help with this a bit and he thought I was crazy lol. Anyhow, I have not become JK Rowling overnight so all of the characters belong to her...I just twist them to fit my own mind...

Read and Review! THe more you review, the faster I update!

Hermione had barely curled up in her bed when she heard a constant tapping at her window. Glancing out, she did not recognize the owl, so she tentatively opened the window to let it in. The scrawny brown owl flew in with a huff, ignoring Hermione other than to drop a red, smoking envelope at her feet before zooming out again. Knowing it wouldn't do any good to ignore it, she gingerly picked it up and flipped up the flap, only to have Harry's angry voice fill the room:

_How could you betray us like this? I trusted you! You were my best friend! I can't believe you would be this much of a backstabbing bitch! How could you hurt Ron like this so close to your wedding? You've ruined a wonderful relationship and ruined Ron's life. I hope you're happy with yourself knowing Ron is devastated. I mean, what the hell were you thinking? SNAPE? Just because he was a hero doesn't mean that you had to fuck over your fiancée for someone who will never love you! I never want to speak to you again…_

With that, the howler burst into flames and burned itself out at the feet of an astonished Hermione. She had never considered that Harry would turn against her. What had started out as a disagreement between her and Ron had turned ugly, and Hermione didn't know how to react. The three of them had always been best friends and while they had had their disagreements, had never disowned each other. And now she had not only lost her former fiancé, but her best friends as well…all because she had dared question Ron about a meeting with Lavender. She didn't know whether to shake her head in sadness or confusion, or cry out in anger against Ron for being such an ass. Hermione didn't have much of a chance to react or soak up the true meaning of the previous howler when the second one flew through her window…apparently this owl didn't want to be bothered to even be in her presence. Before she could even reach for it with trepidation, the enraged voice of Molly Weasely rang out:

_I never in a million years would have thought you capable of this kind of deceit! Your selfishness has brought shame to our family. You were another daughter to us! We loved you like you were our own and this is how you throw that back at us? Well, you can think twice before showing your face around this family ever again. _

The howler tore itself to shreds as quickly as it had come in…just as another one flew through her window.

For half an hour the howlers and letters poured through her window, defying Hermione's locking charm on both the door and window. It seemed like Ron had quickly spread his version of the day's events to nearly everyone Hermione knew. The most succinct version of Ron's story came from Ginny, who thankfully didn't send a Howler, but still expressed dismay and sadness at Hermione's actions:

_Hermione- _

_I didn't know what to think when my brother came to me today totally distraught out of his mind. I know you two had been having issues, but I never thought it was because you had been seeing Snape on the side. Hermione, how could you do that? I suppose that could have been forgiven if you had just put those fantasies aside and concentrated on your wedding. But to deny my brother, who has loved you as long as I have known you, when he came to you ready to forgive you and make you his bride. Hermione, I thought you loved him! I guess that shows you can't trust people…not even your best friends. I thought I knew you…I guess not. _

_P.S. I hope I can get a refund on my bridesmaid robes…you know I had to save for two years to get the ones you wanted? _

Even Neville, sweet Neville, weighed in on the matter…calling her actions shocking and telling her he was rearranging his schedule to come back to Hogwarts on time so she didn't have to be "trusted" as Head of House. He even told her "I thought you were a Gryffindor…even I know bravery does not equal stupidity.

Hermione looked at the letters and broke down. Ron indeed had gotten the last word…she now was an outcast…with no one but her "precious books for company" as Percy Weasley put it to her. Scared to be alone in her apartment for fear of another round of letters, she blindly threw on a robe and stormed out the door, not knowing or caring where she was going

Meanwhile, Severus's mind was occupied with the visions of what happened that afternoon from Hermione's perspective. He mentally kicked himself for infiltrating her mind when she was in such a vulnerable state but found he couldn't stop. He saw Ron coming at her, heard the words hurled at her, and felt the pain she felt. Severus never fancied himself an emotional man, but he couldn't help but be affected by her plight. He just wished he knew what to do or say to her to make things better. Her life would not be easy and the ensuing days would tell just how strong she was.

As Severus wandered the grounds pondering these thoughts, a movement on the edge of the grounds caught his eye. The sun had long since gone down and the full moon was shimmering off the Black Lake. Had the moon not been so bright, he might not have noticed the figure wandering in t\ almost aimlessly from the castle towards the lake. At first, his Death Eater instincts kicked in, making him want to hide in the shadows and spy from afar. But the first sob he heard echo over the grounds changed his mind as he realized who the figure was. He didn't question his reaction as he changed course and headed towards the cloak-wrapped woman who had found a rock on the edge of the lake and had curled into a ball, staring out at the rippling water.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear him approach. She jumped up and gave a little frightened scream as she heard Severus step onto a twig. She stood, wand in hand, ready to defend herself against the unseen attacker. Severus looked at her with a sense of pity and concern as he saw her scared and shaken, and stepped into the light, revealing to Hermione that she was safe. Her shoulders relaxed as she saw who the "threat was."

"You're not okay." It was a statement, not a question. Hermione sighed and started to speak before Severus cut her off as he continued, "don't try to fool me Hermione. Given the day you've had and the state you're in now, you are not fine no matter what you might try to tell me." They held each other's gazes for a moment before he asked, "What happened?"

Knowing it was no use to hide the truth from him, Hermione realized she trusted him as she moved over on the rock, giving Severus a place to sit down. He took a moment to adjust himself next to her, barely touching her, before she recapped the letters and Howlers. She spoke almost without emotion, as if she were a balloon deflated after a birthday party that was just barely holding itself up. Her voice broke when she looked out over the lake and told him, "I guess tomorrow I will have to hand my resignation to Minerva and maybe find work overseas."

"Why in the bloody Hell would you do that?"

"Why shouldn't I? Percy, Angelina, even Draco, threatened to pull their students out of Hogwarts rather than have me teach them Potions. All of my friends have deserted me, I have no apartment to go back to…I might as well just go somewhere and start over."

Suddenly, the thought of her leaving pained Severus in a way he hadn't felt since the day Lily married James. He couldn't let Hermione leave…although he wasn't clear on his motives. He carefully schooled his face to reflect minor anger as he began, "I thought you were a Gryffindor…"

"ARGH! You sound like Neville and Ginny!"

Severus sighed and began again with a forced patience, "what I meant was, a Gryffindor would never let anything defeat them. You helped defeat Voldemort, even when all hope seemed lost. Don't tell me you are going to let a bunch of annoying prats drive you away from everything you love…"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Hermione's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears once again. _Dammit, am I ever going to stop crying?_ Severus edged closer to her on the stone as he said, "You stay here of course."

"Why would I want to do that? Why would I want to stay in a place where now every time I walk out of my apartment I wonder when he is going to show up or wonder if every owl that comes my way is bringing news of another destroyed friendship?"

"You stay because Hogwarts is your home, Hermione. I know you think I was a prime jerk when you were my pupil, but I know how much this place means to you. Now that I have seen you teach, it's obvious you are where you belong. Don't let a bunch of idiodic, gullible dunderheads drive you away from that."

"No one is going to believe me…everyone will hate me."

At the rare display of self-conscious worry, Severus gently laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "I believe you. And I certainly don't hate you. Minerva believes you. And when the time is right and everyone else hears about this, everyone here will believe you. Honestly, I don't think many here thought as highly of Ron as he did of himself. You have proven yourself over and over." When he saw that Hermione didn't believe him, he pulled her close to him and whispered what he realized was in his heart, "I'm always on your side. You always have me."

Hermione didn't fight the arms going around her. In the back of her mind, she figured she would want to recoil and reject the arms in the same way she avoided Ron. But quickly, she realized that these arms didn't bring hurt, shame, or judgment, but instead they provided comfort and shelter. In these arms, she realized she felt safe and whole. Without thinking too hard about what she was doing, Hermione wrapped her arms back around Severus, pressed her face into his strong shoulder, and let him hold her. Her inquisitive mind told her she should feel some sense of shame or guilt at what she was doing but her heart told her mind to shut up for once and just let herself be held. Severus didn't judge her, didn't look on her in shame or contempt. He was willing to stand with her, as a true friend…and that was exactly what she needed.

She couldn't say how long they sat on that rock overlooking the full moon glowing over the lake. Hermione felt safe and secure wrapped in Severus' arms, occasionally feeling his hand attempt to knead the stress out of her neck. At some point, they realized they should get back to the castle to get some sleep. Severus stood first and helped Hermione up. They walked back to the castle side by side, not touching nor speaking except for Severus' insistence that he walk her to her door and see she got into her apartment alright. Hermione didn't question this, in fact, she was grateful she wouldn't have to face the apartment alone. However, that didn't stop her from shaking as she undid the enchantments on the doorway. As the apartment came into view, Severus noted how Hermione's eyes darted nervously from corner to corner but avoided the pile of ashes and letters on the floor. It didn't take him too long to make up his mind…

"You're staying with me tonight." With that, he pulled Hermione out of the apartment and headed down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok...sorry for the relative delay between updates. Work started back up last week and I have been SWAMPED. I was exhausted today but wanted to get an update out. I know this hasn't been edited for content, grammar, etc. but i think the message is still there. Please read and review. Thank you all who reviewed and asked for more! Makes me feel like I actually have some decent writing talent...**

As the door shut behind them, Hermione whirled on her colleague. "I'll be fine tonight. I told you that before."

Frustration and a trace of sarcasm dripped into Severus' voice as he gently led her back down the stairs. "Oh like you were _fine_ when the first Howler showed up? Or how about when you nearly fainted in tears? Or how about when you suddenly looked like a frightened mouse, scared of its own shadow, rather than the brave Gryffindor you are? If that's fine, I'd really hate to see what It's like when you finally admit that you need someone."

Severus's voice got louder and edgier with each word so that by the time the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, he was almost shouting. His face softened a bit when he saw Hermione blanche at his tone and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him for a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You didn't need that."

Hermione's sigh was soft and resigning. "You're right. I guess I just feel like I have been through a Quiddich match….as the bludger. I want to be fine. …but my thoughts probably will get the better of me."

"I knew they would." With that, Severus stopped in front of a stone wall. Light shone softly from sparcely placed candelabras and sconces along the stone hallway. Hermione did not recall this particular place in Hogwarts. Even though it seemed to be in the dungeons, the hallway did not have that cold and dank feel of Severus' classroom. He had offered his old classroom to her as a potions lab when she started but she refused, preferring the spacious Defense Against the Dark Arts area to the dark and cold dungeons. With the renovations at Hogwarts, making the switch was really a non-issue. Although she sensed they were near Severus' classroom, this warmth radiating from the dimly lit hallway in no way resembled the cold room she knew.

"Sunset honey." The words brought Hermione back to the present. At the words, the bricks started to slide open, revealing a comfortable living area decorated in emerald green with black and grey accents. Hermione stepped through the opening and took in her surroundings as the bricks closed behind her. Light blazed from several lanterns and a fire glowed in the grate despite the fact that it was summer. The days were starting to get shorter and cooler so the fire was a welcome touch. Hermione silently absorbed all that was around her as Severus took off his cloak and summoned a house elf to bring Hermione's things to his room.

"Ok. The grand tour. This is the living room and study, my office is through that door. Should you need anything, my bedroom is through that doorway. The bathroom is here." Severus pointed each room out to her as he summoned blankets and a pillow to the couch. Hermione wistfully thought about how wonderful a bath and some wine sounded after her day. Suddenly she heard water running and wandered towards the bathroom to investigate. Unseen by her for a moment, Severus transformed a set of empty vases into a bottle of white zinfadel wine chilling next to two goblets.

Meanwhile Hermione peered into the bathroom and gasped. He also had a large bathtub that was reminiscent of the Head Girl's bathroom. The tub was black marble and had a bench that ran its entire perimeter of twelve feet on each side. The center slowly sloped down to about a 5 foot depth. Hermione noticed no taps but instead, the steaming water seemed to be appearing out of nowhere and filling the tub. As Hermione gawked at the steaming tub, Severus peeked in and told her to take her time and just relax. Before he left again, he flicked his wrist and gardenia scented bubbles also appeared in the water. She inhaled deeply and her mind went back to barely a week ago when she took another bath in a gardenia scented tub. As she stripped off her clothes and sank into the water, the words of Billy Joel once again enveloped her and she finally began to relax.

_Why don't you realize….Vienna waits for you?_

Meanwhile Severus changed into an emerald set of silk pajamas and settled into the couch to stare into the fire. He willed his mind to stay off the young woman soaking in his bathroom. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think there would be ANY woman, much less the former know-it-all Granger, undressed in his bathroom a mere five feet away. If the situation she faced hadn't been so upsetting, he would have almost laughed.

As his eyes watched the darting flames, the advice of his old mentor, ALbus Dumbledore came back to him. Albus was the only one who truly knew what Lily's death and Harry's mere existence meant to him. While Harry had been in school, he had protected him because he was Lily's son…and that was the reason he resented him so. If they hadn't had such a huge falling out just before they had left Hogwarts, Severus might have well been the one to marry Lily and give her children. If James hadn't swooped in, Lily might still have been alive. It had only been recently that Severus had begun to warm to the boy and develop a grudging respect. Harry thought Severus a hero because he had tried to protect his mother and later on, himself. Severus never let on to Harry that he only protected Lily's son because of a promise he had made to her. After Lily had died, Albus told him "she would want you to be happy Severus. Don't throw your life away. She knew there was a woman out there you would love more than her one day. She wants you to find her. Be happy."

Now why had those words come back to him when Hermione was in his life? Given all she had been through in the last couple of weeks, what was he doing thinking about love and Hermione in the same sentence? He didn't believe in love anymore anyhow. Anyone you loved eventually left. Still, he couldn't deny how much he was growing to care for her…

The soft _click_ of the bathroom door closing roused Severus from his thoughts. He turned and was rendered speechless by the sight of Hermione wrapped in his black nightrobe over her red pajama pants. She had left her hair down to dry naturally and small beads of moisture still dotted her collarbone and neck. If Severus hadn't had years of practice with Voldemort, his face would have betrayed all his inner thoughts…chief amongst them was _she's beautiful_. Instead of speaking his thoughts aloud, he reached for the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. Hermione gratefully accepted her glass as she curled into the other end of the couch from Severus and silently stared into the fire. Ron was no longer on her mind…her mind was focused on where she went from here. Severus didn't have to read her mind, only her eyes and face, to tell that she didn't know what she should do next.

"Don't think about it tonight. Tonight, just relax and know that there are at least two people in the world who know the truth."

Hermione was through speaking, so she nodded and just stared into the fire as she sipped her wine. Another flick of Severus' wrist produced her worn and well loved copy of _Hogwart's: A History_ on her lap. Severus pulled a book from his end table and the two of them tacitly agreed to not speak any more of the day's events as they both lost themselves in their books.

The combined effect of the warm bath, wine, and comfortable location didn't take too long to relax Hermione to the point of falling asleep. She vaguely remembered the couch shifting as Severus stood up and gently pulled the book from her grasp before readjusting her so she was straightened out laying down. With a flick of his wand, the blankets settled over her before Severus brushed a kiss against her hair and went to bed.


End file.
